iOverheard
by DallasBryan
Summary: Freddie overhears a conversation about Carly and love


**iOverheard You**

**I don't own iCarly.**

_On the sidewalk outside The Groovy Smoothie _

"Hey! Are you nuts? What the heck do you think you are doing? It is pouring out here." Freddie didn't even flinch as T-Bo tried to get his attention. He was oblivious to everything around him. He just now realized it was raining, but he didn't care. He just wanted to keep walking.

"You wanna buy an umbrella. I'll sell you three – give me five dollars for'em and they're yours!" T-Bo tried as he followed Freddie down the sidewalk outside The Groovy Smoothie. But he was met with silence and the back of Freddie getting farther away. "Man, something ain't right with him." And T-Bo headed back in from the storm.

_An hour earlier_

Freddie had just finished updating his computer software, just in time to go over to Carly's for dinner – it was Spencer's spaghetti taco night after all. As he closed his door behind him he overheard Sam and Carly talking. He wouldn't have thought much of it except for the fact he heard Sam say "Have you told Freddie yet?"

"No. I was planning on talking to him after dinner. I just don't know how quite to bring it up. Please don't say anything to him, Sam." Carly said.

"Holy shoosh Carls! Why can't I torture the boy? I mean, me telling him you'll never be together is one of my favorite extracurricular activities. That and Gibby-tossing." Sam said with a smirk.

"Promise me, Sam." Carly demanded.

"Fine. Fine."

"Gibby-tossing?" Spencer inquired.

"Yep. I discovered a while back when we…." Sam's voice disappeared as Freddie got lost in his own thoughts.

Tell me what? Freddie backed away from the door. He thought for a second. Should I walk in now? Should I ask Carly if she had something to tell me? But his thoughts were cut off as he heard Spencer ask "So Carly, have you talked to Shawn?"

Shawn was the boy Carly had been dating for a few weeks now. Freddie hated him for the pure fact he was older, bigger, stronger, way more athletic, and even considered to be one of the smartest guys in school. He was the perfect guy. Somehow a guy with no flaws was easier to dislike than an average guy.

"I did. And it felt so good to say."

What felt good to say? Freddie was wanted to ask but he kept leaning in to listen.

"How'd he take the news?" Spencer asked.

"How do you think the guy was supposed to react to hearing that Carly was in love?" Sam asked.

Carly was in love? Carly was in love with Shawn. No. No, that can't be it.

"I felt so right saying it too. Am I crazy?" Carly asked.

"As you brother I feel it's my obligation to say its AWESOME. I mean you couldn't say it to a more perfect guy." Spencer interjected.

Ahh man. It is about Shawn. "Perfect guy." Freddie grumbled with disdain under his breath.

"Sam, what do you think? Seriously." Carly asked.

"I'm behind you Carls, you know that. As long as you are sure." Sam said.

"I am sure. I'm taken!" Carly squealed.

Freddie's heart sunk. He had never heard Carly sound so excited over a boy. He didn't think he could stand having Carly tell him she was in love with Shawn. He needed to get out of there. So Freddie for the stairs.

"Freddie should be here." Carly said.

"I'll go get the nerd." Sam offered. She opened went into the hallway and started pounding the Benson's front door. "Frednerd get you butt over here, I'm hungry!" The door opened and Mrs. Benson looked flustered since she was on the phone. "Freddie ready?" Sam asked her.

"Freddie is already across the hall." Mrs. Benson said as she closed the door in Sam's face. Sam walked back in to the Shay's apartment.

"Freddie's mom said he was already over here." Sam told the others.

"That's weird. Not like he could get lost in our hallway." Spencer said.

"Umm, Spence, didn't you get lost…." Sam started but Carly cut her off.

"Sam was our front door open just now?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Sam said.

"Freddie must have heard us talking." Carly pointed out.

"I'm surprised he didn't run in here jumping for joy. It's not every day Freddie finds out that you are in love with him." Sam stated.

_Freddie is still walking outside and comes up to a bench at the park down the street from the Groovy Smoothie_

Carly is in love with Shawn. I don't think I've ever heard her talk about being in love with anyone except when she thought she loved me for saving her life last year. She has dated guys, but its never been anything serious. At least that's what I thought.

Freddie sat down on the bench and stared blankly at the guy diving and sliding across the grass without his shirt on. Freddie was so out of it that he couldn't even recognize Gibby making the most out of the wet conditions. As Gibby got back to his feet he noticed Freddie and went over to see what he was doing out in the storm too.

"What's up Freddie" Gibby asked. But he knew something wasn't right. He sat down and softly said, "Freddie, what's wrong."

"Oh…hey, Gibby. Where'd you come from?" Freddie asked.

"I always come here to perfect my head first sliding technique when it rains. It helps me prepare for my summer slip-n-slide tournaments. I've got a title to defend this year" Gibby answered nonchalantly. "But why are you walking in the rain…without a coat or umbrella?"

"I dunno. Just felt like walking." Freddie told him, avoiding getting into a discussion of feelings with Gibby.

"That's cool. I guess I just figured you'd be in a better mood than usual today, considering what happened with Carly and Shawn." Gibby said.

Gibby knew. How many people knew that Carly was in love with Shawn?

"How did you know about that?" Freddie asked.

"I saw Shawn at the Groovy Smoothie this morning. He seemed to be in a bit of shock if you ask me. Guess that's something Mr. Perfect never heard before."

"Lots of girls have probably told him they love him." Freddie angrily grunted.

"I suppose. But I doubt anyone had ever dumped him like Carly did." Gibby said with a smirk. "Well, I am gonna get back to my form diving. You can join me if you want." Gibby said as he headed back to his sliding pit.

Freddie's mind was racing. This doesn't make much sense. "Wait! Gibby! If Carly dumped Shawn, then who is she in love with" Freddie yelled.

"You." a familiar voice said from behind Freddie.

Freddie jumped up and saw Carly standing there under what appeared to be one of T-Bo's umbrellas.

Freddie was speechless. And Carly walked towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. Freddie had never been so confused. "You…..you are in love with...me?" Freddie asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Carly said with a grin and her head tilting slightly.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Well when your mom said you were had already come over, the only thing we could think of was that you had overheard some of what Sam, Spencer and I were talking about." she explained.

"But what about Shawn? I heard you telling Sam and Spencer…" Freddie said before Carly interrupted.

"You didn't hear everything. I told Shawn last night I couldn't see him anymore." She said.

Freddie gave her a quizzical look. "I….I thought that you…said you were 'taken.'

"I am, if you'll have me." She said hopefully.

She leaned in and kissed him again. After a few seconds she continued to explain.

_We see what Carly is talking about_

"Shawn took me to the mall last night and we were walking by the Tech Barn. And Shawn said 'God, I just don't get those techno nerds.' I told him 'They're not all nerds. Freddie's not.'

'Freddie.' Shawn scoffed. 'That guy really doesn't like me. I've seen how he looks when I am over at your place. From what I hear, that guy's been pining for you forever. Kinda sad, don't you think.' he asked.

'Its not that he doesn't like you. Its just, well, he's Freddie.' She tried to explain.

'Yeah, well you think the guy would take a hint and get a life. I mean, you guys dated what, for a whole day last year. And that didn't last.' Shawn smirked.

'Yeah, but that's just because Freddie wanted it to be real love. You know, for me to love him for who he is and not what he had done. It was….amazing.' Carly said slowly.

'Sounds more like a guy who can't handle having a girlfriend. Probably needs to build a robot one or something.' He said while started to laugh at his own humor. 'What can I say, the guy wishes he was me. But who doesn't, right?'

It just hit me. I just snapped at him. 'Freddie would never want to be you. I would never want him to be you. Freddie is so much more than you are. You don't know Freddie. He's smart, and funny, and a great friend. And you may think you're perfect, but your not! And there is one thing I know about Freddie, instead of being in love with himself like you are, he….he loves me!' And at that moment I just knew. 'He is perfect….perfect for me.' And I broke up with him right then and there."

"Freddie…I love you." She said with a tear slowly making its way down her cheek.

"I love you too." Freddie replied. And they kissed like neither of them had kissed before.

_Standing at the corner out of the way Sam and Spencer look on._

"Now that is perfect." Spencer observed. "I couldn't imagine this getting any better."

"Yeah. I still get to make fun of him, right?" Sam asked.

"It wouldn't be the same if you didn't." he answered.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Sam spotted Gibby. "This really must be a special day. Come here Gibby, its tossing time!" she yelled as she took off after Gibby who was still sliding through the park.

Sam chased the still shirtless Gibby around in a circle, with the still embracing Carly and Freddie in the middle. Together, this time for good.

_The End_


End file.
